


Until It Happens to You

by anakien



Series: Overcoming [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mello, Proceed with caution, Wammy's Era, Wammy's House (Death Note), Wammy's House Era (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: After he presents as an omega, Mello faces a horrible reaction from some of his peers.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl
Series: Overcoming [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Until It Happens to You

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another story in the omega!Mello AU. This takes place somewhere in the events of my first omega!Mello story, A Victim of Circumstance, when Mello's still at Wammy's. You don’t have to read that one to read this though! I simply wrote this to develop some more of Mello's experiences and to show the discrimination and harm against omegas.
> 
> As y'all know, I don't write NSFW content. But I think the ABO world is a great world to use in writing to parallel some of the discrimination people face in our world, without it being a direct representation of specific minorities. For example, if I write about omegas as a foil to women, I can write about some of the experiences I face/other women face in our world without it being such a stark reminder of the sometimes scary world we live in. It's a way to write that's sometimes make some challenging topics a little more distant. Just my two cents... I know ABO is a controversial AU sometimes :) but I think it can be done well!
> 
> Warning for this chapter: attempted rape. Please proceed at your own risk, and be careful if this is a potentially triggering topic. 
> 
> Title comes from the song “Til It Happens to You” by Lady Gaga. It’s a great song that highlights just how painful sexual assault is. Highly suggest you listen. 
> 
> I don't own anything. Enjoy. Please review!

Mello's been minding his own damn business ever since he presented a month ago. It sucks. Hell, it blows major chunks. He feels icky in his own body most of the time now, and he smells all wrong, too much of a sickly-sweet omega smell that just isn't him. And he knows it doesn't really work this way, but he kinda hates his body now, knowing that it turned on him and messed up all of his plans.

He hates it, he really really hates it, but honestly? What can he do about it now?

Absolutely nothing.

He's on suppressants, so he won't have another heat for a long time (ever, if he has anything to say about it), and slowly but surely, his scent is dulling out. And just because he's now designated as any omega doesn't mean _he's_ a different person.

He's still the same Mello as before. He still likes playing soccer with his friends outside, he's still just as loud (well, Matt says obnoxious), and he's just as determined as ever to beat that twit Near in the race to surpass L.

Well, it's not _all_ bad. He's found that the more chocolate he eats, the more the omega smell is covered by that, so he's taken on carrying around a chocolate bar to eat all day. He's also found that for some of his teachers, (only some, mind you, and this has _never_ worked on Roger), if he acts sad about a certain grade for long enough, the annoying scent of omega-in-distress is enough for them to comfort him and even review his test to find a few more points to give back.

He's making do. This isn't the end of the world, but it sure feels like it sometimes.

He could do without some of the reactions of the other kids, though.

* * *

"Hey, Mello."

Mello looks up from his homework and turns at the sound of his name.

"Hey," he says amiably enough. It's only Shatter and Trigger, two of the guys in his phys-ed group. "What are you guys doing here? It's late."

Mello looks at the clock on the wall, which reads 3:07 AM. He's kinda surprised; he had no idea he's been studying for almost six hours. One look around him shows that the library is dark except for the lamp on the table. Besides the three of them, it's completely deserted.

"Oh, we were just looking for you," Trigger says, an edge to his voice. Shatter stays silent next to him, but he looks a little uncomfortable.

Mello feels the first twinges of unease deep in his belly.

"Me?" he says, flipping shut his textbooks. "What the hell could you want me for this late?"

"Well, we've heard a couple of rumors," Trigger says, stepping closer.

Mello fights the urge to snark back that when is there ever _not_ rumors about him?

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?" he says instead. He stands and faces them, grabbing his backpack to start shoving his books in it. He feels around inside and grabs his phone, pressing the 2 button to emergency dial Matt. God knows that he was probably still up gaming, anyway.

"See, I wanted to see for myself if they were true," Trigger says casually. His eyes track Mello's every move.

Mello doesn't say anything.

"Is it true you're an omega?" Trigger asks. He leans obnoxiously close to Mello and sniffs him loudly. "Mmm, smells like it."

Mello can feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment, but there's also anger starting to churn in his belly.

"And what about it?" Mello snaps back. "Back the fuck off. I can take your scrawny ass down any day."

"Oh, you can?" Trigger says, sneering at him. "Look at him, the little old omega thinks he can take two alphas down. Yeah, right. Besides, we all know Matt isn't here to back you up."

Mello sneers back. Two against one isn't really a fair fight, but Mello has never said he fights fair.

"Come on, Mello, I know you want it," Trigger croons at him. "All omegas crave alpha knot. Aren't you sick of beta cock by now? Come with us, we can give you a real good time."

Shatter still doesn't say anything, but his entire body is tense, like he's only here because he's being forced to. Mello meets his gaze for a moment, and Shatter pales even more.

_This idiot isn't going to do anything_ , Mello thinks. He snorts, and the look on Trigger's face darkens in anger. "No thanks," he says, zipping his backpack up and slinging it over his shoulders. "Time for you to fuck off now, I think."

Trigger growls, actually growls at him, and Mello looks at him like he's crazy. In his distraction, Trigger lunges at him and sends him flying back into the table.

Mello groans as his back smacks into the edge of the table, and when he lifts his foot to kick Trigger back, Trigger kicks his other foot out from under him and sends him crashing to the ground.

He wheezes, all the breath knocked out of him. Trigger kicks his legs apart and pins down his arms. Mello bares his teeth and tries to buck him off, but it doesn't work.

Trigger laughs, low and taunting. "Aw, what were you saying, omega? You thought you could take me?"

"Fuck you!" Mello spits in his face, and Trigger flushed angrily.

"Shatter," Trigger snaps. "Come help me pin the bitch down. I think someone needs to learn a lesson."

Fear spikes deep in Mello's core, and he starts struggling even harder to throw Trigger off. Trigger laughs again, sneering at him.

"Shatter, what the hell are you doing?" Trigger says again, but when Mello looks over, Shatter is gone. Trigger curses, but he turns back to Mello with a leer. "Guess it's just you and me then, omega."

Hatred sears through Mello, and he fights with every ounce of energy within him. Trigger just sits on him, taunting every effort, which only pisses Mello off more.

"Hey, asshole!" A familiar voice rings out, and Mello feels some of his tension relax. Matt comes flying at them, crashing into Trigger and sending them tumbling off of Mello and onto the ground. Matt throws a punch at Trigger, sending him back down when he tries to push Matt off.

"What took you so long?" Mello asks, rolling off of his back and pushing himself up. He stands up and walks over to him, legs feeling as wobbly as jello. He was aiming for a snarky tone, but his voice is too shaky for that.

Matt's sitting on Trigger's chest, pinning him down now. When he looks up at Mello, his face is completely serious. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Mello nods and then turns his attention to Trigger, who's now the one squirming to get away. "Oh, look at that," he mocks. "Who's the bitch now?"

Trigger bares his teeth back at him, but there's a glint of fear in his eyes.

Suddenly, Mello is pissed as hell again. He kicks Trigger, and then again, and again, and again. He can't stop, and he directs every bit of his anger and fear and revulsion into his attacks. Blood rushes in his ears, and when Matt calls his name it feels like it's coming from a million miles away.

"Mello!" Something jerks his arm, and he rears back, putting as much distance as he can between himself and whatever it was that touched him. He shakes his head to clear his mind and looks up to see Matt frozen in place, hand outstretched in his direction.

"Matt," he says, panting. Suddenly, every bone in his body is weary with exhaustion, and he feels the sudden urge to cry. A hot swell of tears build up in his eyes, and he blinks them away.

"I think you got him," Matt says, and Mello looks down to see a bloodied Trigger passed out on the floor. One of his eyes is already swelling up, and dark patches of bruises are also blooming. "Are you okay?"

Mello nods, swallowing through the thickness in his throat. "I'm okay. I was studying. He and Shatter came after me."

Matt nods, still eyeing him like he's a wounded animal. "I passed Shatter running away in the hallway. It's how I knew I could find you here." He swallows, looking ill. "Did they... hurt you?"

Mello shakes his head, but he feels like he's going to hurl. He rolls his shoulders and notices a twinge of pain in the center of his back. He turns; his backpack is still on. He must've fallen on the edge of one of the textbooks in the commotion.

"That's good." Matt looks relieved. "Let's go report this to Roger. I say we leave him to rot. Someone will find him in the morning." He kicks at Trigger's leg, who doesn't stir.

"I don't want to report it," Mello says quietly. If he tells Roger, everyone will know what happened, and he doesn't want to face those looks from everyone. "Let's just go back to the room."

"But Mello-"

"I said I don't want to, okay?" Mello snaps. "Look at him. I don't think he'll ever be trying this again."

Matt just turns to him, looking exhausted. "Okay," he says.

The walk back to the room is silent. Mello doesn't really know how to feel, just jumbled feelings of anger, disgust, relief, and worry. He steals a look at Matt, who seems to be lost in thought.

When they get back to their room, he closes the door and locks it. The lock echos in his ears, ringing as he changes into his pjs. Matt disappears into the adjoining bathroom, and Mello takes the opportunity to change. His back aches as he pulls off his shirt, and he knows it'll be even more sore in the morning.

Before he gets into bed, he double checks the lock one more time. He crawls into bed, still feeling gross but too tired to shower tonight. He's out before Matt even comes back in.

* * *

Mello wakes the next morning to the sound of Matt's snoring. He stretches, and then winces at the pain in his back. All of last night's memories flood back in an instant.

Skin crawling, he opens his eyes. He really wants to take a shower now. He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, pausing when he sees Matt.

Matt is asleep, tilted over, in a desk chair pulled to the middle of their room. He's got both his gaming console and a baseball bat sitting in his lap. He doesn't stir at Mello's movements.

Mello lets out a long breath. Part of him is grateful, because who knows what Trigger would've done when he woke up. Another part of him is a little annoyed that Matt felt the need to be his protector.

He'll never let this happen again, he vows to himself. He'll train, and prepare, and be stronger next time. This will _never_ happen again.

* * *

Later that day, Mello and Matt are sitting in their usual desks, waiting for class to start. Shatter walks in, and strictly avoids their glances. Trigger follows him, face swollen and bruised. He glares at Mello as he heads to his seat, and Mello sneers back.

When their teacher arrives, she gasps in shock at the sight of Trigger's face.

"Trigger, what happened? Did somebody do this to you?"

Trigger looks away from her, just grunts in response. Shatter lowers his eyes in his seat next to him.

Mello fights back a smirk. _Get fucked_ , he thinks.


End file.
